


The Shampoo

by madamnovelist



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: All Hail High Priestess, All Hail Queen Lilith, F/F, Fingering, First Time, Girl On Girl, How Do I Tag, I'm weak for Zelda being High Priestess, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, Lilith just needs Zelda, Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge, Sex in the Tub, Soft Zelda Spellman, THE Shampoo, Totally inspired by a great fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamnovelist/pseuds/madamnovelist
Summary: “Kiss me, my High Priestess. Kiss me and make me forget about anything else but you.”Lilith goes to Zelda for help, and Zelda brings her home.My response to Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge week 5: Crack!
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 37
Kudos: 96
Collections: Madam Spellman Fictober Challenge





	1. Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing canon and I'm very excited and terribly scared of sharing this.  
> I was going to do a one-shot Talking to the Moon, Walking in the Rain related, but then I saw those two amazing fan arts on Instagram made by the great malgayficent and I was done.  
> My biggest thank you goes to her ♡

**_The Shampoo_ **

**Evening**

Lilith didn’t like asking for help.

It was so strange, for her, so unusual. On a first level, because asking for help can be a very smart thing to do, but it usually means showing a weakness, something Lilith is not willing to do. On another level, asking for help implies _having_ someone worth asking, someone smart enough, brilliant enough, that you could consider putting your pride aside in the name of the problem being solved.

During the very first weeks as the Queen of Hell, Lilith had believed that a good monarch was someone who was actually capable of solving everything alone, but that night, as she had teleported herself into the Academy of Unseen Arts, she had realized how stupid she had been. Being Queen of Hell meant being smart enough to surround herself of helpful, capable people, and Lilith can definitely say she had the very best High Priestess someone could ask for.

Zelda was – Zelda was _everything._ Quick, smart decisions, a bossy attitude, a brilliant smile. Of course, _nice_ wasn’t the first word someone would come up to, describing Zelda, she needed time to loosen up around people, but during their time working together, Lilith had grown quite fond of her. Actually, she was so fond of her powerful, brilliant, utterly beautiful High Priestess that recently their relationship had shifted a little, and long meetings about reforming the Church of Lilith – the thrill that name gave her! – had been interrupted by long, delicious, wet kisses behind closed doors.

She wasn’t exactly sure about where they stood with their relationship, and up until a few days ago, she didn’t even care. That night, anyway, everything was difficult.

Lucifer had escaped Faustus Blackwood’s body, and Lilith’s chest, as she broke down into the Academy asking to Zelda to hide her, and somehow to _protect_ her, was full of emotions. Fear of Lucifer, desire to kill Blackwood (he was officially useless and he still needed to pay his price for what he had done to Zelda), fear of being turned down by Zelda, but at the same time she wanted to be done with everything complicated and dangerous in her life, just in order to be close to the witch.

As the ginger High Priestess teleported them in front of the Spellman Mortuary, Lilith noticed she was different. She was composed and sever like nothing had happened, a slight tremor of her upper lips signaling the situation they were currently in. But there was something softer, about her, something Lilith couldn’t quite understand.

“Are you okay?” Zelda asked, voice soft and sweet, her hand gently grazing Lilith’s shoulder, clad in her usual leather trench coat, her dark, curly hair hid under a scarf.

Lilith nodded: “Yes. Thank you, for – well, for everything. I really don’t—”

“Shh,” Zelda breathed, her fingers a butterfly on Lilith’s lips: “There is no need to say anything. We’re just going to go inside, have a nice dinner, maybe a hot bath, and then we’ll go to sleep.”

“And that’s all?” Lilith asked, wrapping her arms around her body in a fake attempt to warm herself up.

“For now,” Zelda nodded. “Tomorrow we’ll figure out what to do. Don’t worry. Let’s go inside, you’re freezing.”

They entered the foyer of the Manor, softly lit, deliciously warm, a mouth-watering smell of food filling the air.

“Hilda made beef bourguignons,” Zelda grinned, removing her coat and patting her hair. Despite the situation, Lilith found her eyes travel down Zelda’s outfit, drinking in every detail. How can she be this attracted to the redhead? She was drawn by her, her beauty, her scent, everything about Zelda made her feel like nothing else mattered, outside that house. Not even the most dangerous situation of her life.

The Spellman family was nice, all things considered.

Dinner was a quick affair: they ate, they made polite conversation, and then the kids excused themselves, ready to go hiding in their room. Hilda, Zelda and Lilith found themselves alone, sitting at the table.

“You ok?” Zelda whispered to Lilith with a quick smile.

Lilith nodded and couldn’t help but smile back: “Yes, I am. Thank you.” Then, she turned to Hilda: “Seriously, thank you for the delicious dinner, and for agreeing to let me stay here. Especially considering the situation I’m putting you in.”

“Nonsense,” Hilda smiled back. “You’re our Queen, and we are just content to be of any help. Now, would you care for some tea?”

“Tea would be nice,” Lilith nodded, a shade of red on her cheeks at Hilda’s comment. “I’m feeling terribly tired and I think tea would help.”

“It certainly would,” Hilda agreed, getting up. “I’ll have it ready for you and then we can accommodate a nice and warm bed for you, how does it sound, darling?”

Lilith just smiled, her eyes dangerously glimmering. She wasn’t used to people treating her with care.

Zelda, next to her, lit a cigarette and started smoking, silently, calmly.

“Zelds, want me to set up the guest room for our guest?” Hilda asked, her tone chirp like it usually was, carrying to the table a tray with three mugs and various kind of teas. Obviously, you can take Hilda out of England, but you can’t take England out of Hilda.

“No,” Zelda denied, taking a slow drag from her cigarette. Zelda’s cigarettes didn’t smell bad like they usually do. They smelled of good tobacco with a note of vanilla, and Lilith found it quite relaxing.

“I’ll prefer to have her sleep in my room. There are two beds, there, after all. I don’t want her to sleep alone,” she declared, then she looked at Lilith: “If you want to, of course.”

“I do,” Lilith nodded, looking straight into Zelda’s eyes, discovering that she trusted her like she had never trusted another human being, or magic, or demon, in her life.

Hilda watched the scene in silence, her heart smelling at the obvious feeling between the two.

They drank their tea in silence, then Zelda’s fingers gently grazed Lilith’s arm: “Let’s go upstairs. I’ll fill the tub for you.”

Lilith was anything but quiet and obedient, and yet she followed Zelda upstairs. She had never been in the ginger’s room, but it was exactly like she had pictured it to be: big, spacious, in dim light, cozy. Two queen sized beds (Zelda still had to replace the two beds with a big, king-sized one all for herself), a desk, a vanity table. She was quite expecting to find the Satanic Bible on the nightstand, but she was wrong. Just a novel, on the table, a bookmark peeking out from the middle of the book. But, on the wall behind it, Lilith saw a series of frames, each of one showing pages of the Satanic Bible in which _Lilith_ was mentioned.

She couldn’t believe her eyes. She turned abruptly, took the two steps to cover the distance between herself and her High Priestess, scooped her up in her arms and kissed her square on the mouth.

Zelda moaned and threw her arms around Lilith’s neck, shaping her supple body against the demoness’.

“So devoted,” Lilith breathed, gently biting down on Zelda’s bottom lip. “So _beautiful.”_

Zelda’s beauty, her taste, her _devotion_ – it was all so good and unexpected to make Lilith forget about everything Lucifer for a while. The old, demanding Lilith was back, as she pulled a little at Zelda’s hair and kissing a path down the redhead’s neck breathed: “I want you in that tub with me. _Naked._ Now.”

Zelda grinned and stepped back: “Stay here,” she breathed. “Get comfortable.” She snapped her fingers and Lilith’s green robe appeared on the bed: “Put that on.”

She exited the room, Lilith’s eyes on her hips. She couldn’t wait to _taste_ her High Priestess. Lucifer be damned, there will be time to find him before he found them, there will be time to make Blackwood paid for everything he did to Zelda, but this night was just about them.

She changed quickly and joined Zelda in the bathroom.

Oh, the image she was greeted with.

The tub was full and steamy, thousands of bubbles reflecting the lights of the candles. Laying in the water, stark naked, a mischievous grin, ginger curls pinned up, was Zelda.

“Care to join me?” she asked, biting her bottom lip suggestively.

In those months, working together side by side, the demoness and her High Priestess, Lilith had grown quite comfortably around Zelda. The desire had come almost immediately, way before their first midnight kiss in Zelda’s office. Anyway, she would never have guessed she would have felt so comfortable, standing in the middle of the Spellman bathroom, letting her robe fall to the floor. She approached the tub and held out a hand to Zelda: “Get up,” she ordered softly.

Zelda raised an eyebrow questioningly and Lilith clarified: “I want to see you.”

She stood up, unashamed and completely ravishing, water drops shimmering like diamonds on her perfect breasts and supple hips. She murmured: “You look perfect, my Queen,” her voice a curious blend of reverence and want. “And I want to take care of you.”

Lilith didn’t reply, she took her time studying Zelda’s freckles, her perky breasts, her lily-white skin.

“Do I please you, my Queen?” she asked, and Lilith slipped a hand behind her neck, drawing her close to claim her mouth again.

“I am so very pleased with your body, my High Priestess,” Lilith murmured, before kissing Zelda again, sliding her tongue into the ginger’s mouth.

When they parted, Zelda sat back in the hot water, spreading her legs to make space for Lilith.

“Come here,” Zelda grinned, and Lilith finally got in, settling herself between Zelda’s open legs, the redhead’s front hellishly brushing with the Queen’s back.

Zelda’s hand started tracking every part of Lilith’s body, her fingers sliding down her torso, circling her nipples with her fingertips, stroking down her thighs, closer, closer, without never getting there.

“ _Zelda,_ ” Lilith hissed, her head back against Zelda’s shoulder. “ _Please.”_

“You don’t need to beg, my Queen,” Zelda whispered in her ear, tracing the demoness’ cunt from perineum to clit, stopping to circle the bundle of nerves. Lilith moaned loudly. “I’m just taking my time,” Zelda continued talking softly in Lilith’s ear while stroking her clit patiently. “I’ve wanted to have you here, like this, for quite a long time.”

While her right hand stroked Lilith’s cunt, her left one went to the demoness’ breast, gently squeezing it and brushing her fingers over and over her nipple.

She slid her right hand down, to tease Lilith’s entrance, and when the demoness moaned, Zelda penetrated her with two fingers, slow and deep.

It was everything Lilith would have dreamed of, and she turned her head to kiss Zelda with everything she was feeling in that moment, moaning uncontrollably.

“Let it go,” Zelda whispered on Lilith’s lips. “Why are you holding back?”

“I don’t want it to end,” Lilith whined without breaking the kiss.

“We can do it again, as many times as you want,” Zelda promised, fastening the rhythm of her hand until Lilith came undone in her arms.

Being the one to make the Queen of Hell come undone made Zelda feel better than she had in a while.

“Oh, Satan,” Lilith breathed, laying spent in Zelda’s arms.

“ _Oh, Lilith_ , you mean,” Zelda corrected laughing softly, caressing Lilith’s arm up and down with her fingertips. She was still terribly wet from their previous activities and the sounds – _and the sight_ – of Lilith’s orgasm.

“ _Praise my High Priestess_ ,” Lilith purred, sliding her fingers in Zelda’s curls and bringing her head down to kiss her again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. May I wash your hair?”

Lilith nodded, humming contently and sitting up, allowing Zelda some more room.

“I knew a woman who was a poet, decades ago,” Zelda told her, grabbing for the bottle of shampoo and pouring a bit in Lilith’s air. “It was about 1950, if I recall correctly.”

“Was she your lover?” Lilith asked.

“No, of course not. She loved a woman, a Brazilian architecture. I don’t normally like mortals, but she was… something else. And she wrote a poem, about her lovers’ hair, and you’re making me think about it, right now.”

Zelda spoke softly and slowly, spreading the shampoo across Lilith’s head, losing her hands in her luscious hair.

“Do you remember it?” Lilith asked softly.

“ _The still explosions on the rock,/ the lichens, grow/ by spreading, gray, concentric shocks,_ ” Zelda recited softly, scratching Lilith’s scalp. “ _They have arranged/ to meet the rings around the moon, although/ within our memories they have not changed._ ”

Zelda moved Lilith’s hair on one shoulder, kissing her wet neck in slow, sloppy kisses.

“ _And since the heavens will attend/ as long on us,/ you’ve been, dear friend,/ participate and pragmatical;/ and look what happens. For time is/ nothing if not amenable._ ”

“I would correct the heaven part, but this is so nice I don’t really mind,” Lilith breathed, turning her head to be kissed. Zelda happily did as request, still massaging Lilith’s hair and adding: “Well, and even the bit about you being my good friend…”

“Could it be considered friendship as you have just fingered my cunt?” Lilith asked sassily, turning her head once again, and Zelda laughed on her mouth. “How vulgar,” she breathed. “You still want me to finish the poem?”

“I could listen to you recite poems all night,” Lilith hummed. “But don’t tell anyone.”

“Anything for my Queen,” Zelda murmured kissing her softly again. “That is the part that reminds me of you the most. Listen: _the shooting starts in your black hair/ in bright formation/ are flocking where,/ so straight, so soon?_ ”

Zelda started washing the soap out Lilith hair. “ _Come, let me wash it in this big tin basin,/ battered and shiny like the moon._ ”

“That was magnificent,” Lilith said. “Kiss me, my High Priestess. Kiss me and make me forget about anything else but you.”


	2. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed. Sex. Promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Didi for keeping me company while I wrote this ♡ 
> 
> Guys, that's it. The second part.

**Night**

That night was eternal, but both Zelda and Lilith wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Zelda helped her Queen out of the tub, letting a hungry gaze slide down the demoness’ body. She was horny from getting Lilith off, even if she was still unsure of what she preferred, if their sexual activities or actually just _having_ the Queen that close.

The redhead wrapped Lilith in a fluffy, big white towel, drying her off. As she was attempting to brush the tick hair, Lilith held her head out, signaling that she wanted to be kissed. Zelda did so, taking her time in kissing her slowly, savoring her lips and her tongue, enjoying the feeling of getting even wetter than before.

“Why are you wasting time with my hair?” Lilith asks on Zelda’s mouth, gently stroking the witch’s back. “It just takes the snap of my fingers and I’ll be ready.”

“Ready for what?” Zelda whimpered, resuming in kissing her. “Let’s just dry our hair and get to bed.”

Lilith linked her arms behind Zelda’s neck, brushing her breasts against Zelda’s.

“Just to get it straight,” the brunette murmured, passing her hand on Zelda’s strawberry blonde hair, it drying under the Queen’s touch. “You are going to sleep with me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Zelda moaned as Lilith ran a hand up her thigh.

“Oh, my sweet Zelda,” the brunette breathed, but Zelda stopped her hand. She bit gently on Lilith’s bottom lip and then sucked on it, eliciting a moan from the Queen.

“Let’s take this to my bed, shall we?”

As soon as they got to Zelda’s bedroom, the brunette laid on the bed, stark naked.

“Why don’t you come here?” she purred to the redhead, but Zelda appeared to be taking her time: she opened her closet, offering the woman on the bed a great view of her back and ass, and took out of it a black nightgown with lace sleeves. She let it slide on her naked form as Lilith groaned: “Zelda!”

“What?”

“Come _here_!” she ordered.

Zelda smiled widely and sat down on the edge of the bed, close to Lilith’s body, naked on top of the blankets. Absently, she ran a hand down the brunette’s back and then picked up a cigarette from her nightstand, put it in her cigarette’s holder and lit it. Lilith wrapped an arm around the witch’s middle and curled her body around her.

“Something on your mind?” she murmured, nuzzling her face in the material of Zelda’s gown.

Zelda turned around a little bit and lost her hand in the mane of chocolate hair.

“You,” she smiled a little bit. “Us. Together. Satan. The coven.”

Lilith sat up, still naked, totally unashamed of her body. “I’m sorry, Zelda. I’m not worth of the coven’s devotion. Of yours, for the matter.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Zelda murmured, still caressing her head. “You are the victim, here, Lily.”

The nickname slipped off her tongue almost unnoticed by Zelda. Lilith’s breath caught in her throat.

Zelda laid down next to the brunette, hugging her close. “What he did to you…”

“And what Blackwood did to you,” Lilith whispered, kissing her forehead, and her nose, down to the slight cleft of her chin. “You know pain, Zelda Spellman. And yet you are so powerful and… amazing, it makes me want to kiss every inch of your body, to heal every scar.”

She kissed her tentatively at first, so different from the demanding demoness who had asked her naked in the tub two hours prior.

“Zelda,” she breathed, kissing her deeper, tasting the tobacco on the witch’s tongue. She touched her, slowly and reverently, caressing Zelda’s ass and her supple thighs. In no time, the Queen’s hand found Zelda’s center, sweetly petting it, as she kissed a path down the redhead’s neck to her breasts. Lilith ran her tongue across Zelda’s collarbone and purred: “ _Vestes removere_ ,” and Zelda moaned at the mere sound of Lilith speaking Latin.

As soon as Zelda’s gown disappeared, Lilith’s mouth started worshipping the witch’s breasts, licking and sucking, groaning at her taste.

“Lily,” Zelda moaned over and over, finding herself wetter than before, in all her three centuries of life.

“It’s coming, sweet girl,” Lilith breathed, forcing herself to leave the redhead’s breasts, ready for the bigger goal. “Keep calling me Lily, please,” she asked, almost embarrassed.

“Does it turn you on?” Zelda asked, the question turning into a moan.

“It does when it’s on your tongue.”

Lilith bit Zelda’s tummy, eliciting another “ _Oh, Lily_ ,” from the High Priestess, and she finally approached down, opening Zelda’s thighs.  
“You are soaking, my delicious girl, my gorgeous High Priestess,” Lilith purred again, then wasted no more time and started working on Zelda’s cunt. She started licking slowly, taking her time, just to get more moans, more “Lily, oh, Lily,” from those lips. Then, she started _feasting_ , eating her High Priestess’ out like a starved woman, like a pilgrim in the desert.

Zelda was vocalizing her pleasure so much Lilith was sure Hilda was going to hear them, but she didn’t care: the sounds Zelda was making were so much. They were _too_ much. Without stopping her work, Lilith started rotating her body, and thankfully Zelda got the hint pretty soon: she grabbed Lilith’s thighs end helped her Queen move until her pussy was straight in direction of Zelda’s mouth. The redhead moaned against Lilith’s clit, and started sucking on it, slowly and greedily, easing two fingers into the brunette’s cunt, the wet walls immediately contracting around her fingers.

They came together, a perfect symphony, an explosion of lust and feelings. Then, Zelda stayed there, spent and relaxed, humming under her breath.

“That was amazing. I haven’t done that in a long time,” Zelda commented softly.

“Don’t say that,” Lilith groaned, but nonetheless reached out to pull Zelda close. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“Are you jealous, my Queen?” Zelda murmured, kissing Lilith’s pulse point softly.

“Can I be, of my High Priestess? Or that’s too ridiculous?”

Zelda pulled herself up and turned back, finding a comfortable position on Lilith’s chest.

Lilith was completely gone as she stroked Zelda’s strawberry curls, looking straight into the witch’s emerald eyes.

“Yes, it is,” Zelda said softly, leaning over to softly kiss Lilith. “No one could ever be you, my Queen.”

“I preferred Lily.”

“I need to get back to call you my Queen, or I would end up calling you Lily during Black Mass.”

“If there is going to be more Black Masses for me, after tomorrow,” Lilith breathed.

Zelda crawled her face in her hands and peppered her face with kisses: “There will be. We’re going to figure it out. I promise.”

“We,” Lilith repeated, tentatively.

“Yes,” Zelda replied, convinced. She kissed Lilith again, soft and deep and slow. “If you want. _If you’ll have me_ ,” she added, a whisper, never leaving her ice blue eyes.

“For this,” Lilith agreed softly. “And for everything that may come. My High Priestess,” she murmured, nearing her face to Zelda’s.

“My Queen,” the redhead whispered back, sealing the path with a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you'd like the second part :)


End file.
